Hyperuricemia, or an excess of uric acid in the blood, can lead to attacks of gout and may be a risk factor for the development of cardiovascular disease, carbohydrate intolerance, and urate-induced nephropathy. Thus, methods of lowering levels of uric acid in the blood would be useful.
3-(1H-Tetrazol-5-yl)-4(3H)-quinazolinones have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,357 as useful as antiallergic agents but the patent gives no indication that the compounds would have any effect on uric acid levels in the blood.